New Year Luigi
by CrashGuy01
Summary: Luigi reflects upon the past years, how much he has grown, and begins to prepare for the future and what is expected of him. Submitted for Shana Hager's Auld Lang Syne contest.


2013…the Year of Luigi…seems like such a blur right now.

I yearn for years like 2013. It was the year that I "break" the mold – I become more confident and heroic, though I was still shy and awkward at times. Hunting down ghosts at every mansion known to man was great times, especially since I felt slightly more aware of myself. And who doesn't remember the time I was a full-fledged hero of a _Mario & Luigi _game, rather than being cast aside as a measly sidekick of Mario?

My apologies for breaking the fourth wall like that. Just talking about that instance just gets me all excited for no apparent reason.

Then came 2014. One of my new year's resolutions was to become a doctor just like Mario – and it actually came true! (Though none of my pals really seemed to care at all…those losers.) That was also the year I met new brawlers, such as the stoic Lucina, the precarious Villager, and the ever excitable Shulk, who always says he's really feeling it (I still think he's lying).

Fast-forward to 2015, which was a so-so year for me. Nothing interesting happened that year – the only fond memory I have is Ryu punching me into oblivion. Mario was too cheap to pay for my hospital bill – either that, or he forgets that I still exist.

But now's the time to put that all behind now.

"Yo Luigi, stop dabbling around in fantasy land and come over here!" Sonic called out my name, sending me out of my daydreams. "The ball is about to drop!"

"Chill out Sonic, there's only five minutes until the new year starts," Falco calmed Sonic down.

"Well the new year better hurry up! I can't wait much longer!"

Since when has that darn hedgehog ever waited? Oh bother…

I got up from the chair I was sitting in to get some refreshments. Palutena prepared them – fruits, veggies, deviled eggs, and cookies were all presented on a table. Wario was apparently distraught at the lack of junk food, saying that it was an "utter disgrace". Can't stand that guy…

"Got any new year's resolutions?" Captain Falcon approached me, resting his arm on my shoulder.

"Well, I've always wanted to meet the famed Paper Mario…" I replied. Captain Falcon, who was drinking a soft drink at this time, immediately spat out his drink when I said this.

"Now that's hilarious! You know what man, you just do you. My new year's resolution is to ask out one of the female brawlers. Preferably Samus...or Sheik…or Rosalina…or Lucina…would Chrom mind if I asked his daughter out?"

"You should go ask him," I simply responded as I walked away from Captain Falcon, not wanting to be caught up in his foolishness.

Four minutes until the ball drops. I returned to my seat, eating my refreshments, until Shulk came over. What does he want…

"You excited about the future?" the Homs asked.

"Eh, I suppose," I shrugged, not wanting to continue the conversation with this perpetual liar.

"Wanna know what my new year's resolution is? To upgrade my vision, and be able to foresee the future! Does that sound like a great resolution?"

"I don't think so…" This guy can't be serious right now…

"Why not? Is it too broad? I can expand on my resolution if possible!"

"No, it's not broad, it's just that…don't you wish you would expect things that happen to you later in life, rather than manually finding out yourself?"

"Nah, sounds like a lot of work."

I couldn't help but facepalm. Shulk is bound to screw up in life one day.

"But I know exactly what you're talking about."

Well at least he understands…somewhat.

Three minutes until the ball drops. Sonic was so excited that he could wet himself. Let's hope that doesn't happen…

"Say, Luigi, have you ever asked Daisy out yet?" asked Peach, who came and sat next to me.

"D-D-Daisy?!" I stammered. Whenever Daisy is brought up, I usually get nervous. Maybe that's a common trait when you're in love.

"Well? Did you do it?"

"Yes I have, I asked her out a week ago. Toad has video evidence!"

"You had Toad videotape the entire thing?" giggled Peach. Not sure if her giggling is a good thing, or a bad thing…going for the former on this one.

"I had to prove to King Dedede and Wolf that I was able to do it."

"Oh, Luigi, you don't have to prove to anyone your love to Daisy, or that you're capable of talking to her and giving her eye contact and all. Dedede and Wolf are probably just jealous that they have no significant other to grant them confidence."

"You're right…" I nodded. "Thanks for the kind words."

"Don't mention it at all, I just want to see you happy at all times."

Two minutes until the ball drops…are those fireworks I hear?

"Ike did you set off the fireworks?!" shouted Rosalina.

"I had to make sure they weren't duds!" Ike shouted back from outside. "Oh man, now my hands are on fire! Someone help!"

Realizing that Mario was not in the vicinity, I grabbed my brother's F.L.U.D.D and ran outside, dousing Ike's hands...and the fire that sparked in the front yard.

"Next year, I'll be the one doing the fireworks from now on," I told Ike as I headed back inside. A lot of disastrous things happen when Ike's in charge of the fireworks – there was this one time he accidently set Captain Falcon's Blue Falcon on fire. He repeatedly apologized to the racer for the accident, but Falcon would never return the favor.

One minute until the ball drops. It is now time…

"Let's do a countdown!" Sonic blurted out five seconds in. You've gotta be kidding me… "Fifty-five, fifty-four, fifty-three, fifty-two…"

"Shut up!" said Samus, who was getting tired of Sonic, like everyone else.

"Not a number, Samus. Don't try and rush the countdown, just be patient!"

Like you're the one to talk, Sonic…

After much seconds later, 2016 was nearly approaching.

"10…"

Here's to not being pushed aside or cast around, like something worthless.

"…9…"

Here's to getting more involved, and more engaged then before.

"…8…"

Here's to remaining meek and humble, not letting trivial things get the better of me.

"…7…"

Here's to trying new things and new experiences.

"…6…"

Here's to building upon some of the relationships I have with my fellow brawlers.

"…5…"

Here's to learning, understanding, and growing throughout the way.

"…4…"

Here's to showing more compassion and courtesy, and not holding my feelings and emotions in.

"…3…"

Here's to staying strong and content until the very end.

"…2…"

Here's to no longer living under Mario's – or anyone else's – shadow.

"…1…"

Here's to a new year…and a new Luigi.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"


End file.
